HF 033 Rune and Taeral Meet Waldo
7:08:36 PM Josh: Taeral: "...um...guys?" 7:08:45 PM Rune: Yes? 7:08:48 PM Quill: Quill looks up from his book. 7:09:06 PM Josh: Taeral: "I...didn't want to alarm you...but...the wand...it...it's talking." 7:09:13 PM Rune: About what? 7:09:15 PM Quill: What wand? 7:09:36 PM Quill: Oh, the one you got from that squirrelly guy? 7:09:45 PM Rune: Yes, that one. 7:09:47 PM Quill: The one from Tim. 7:10:01 PM Josh: Wand: "Yep, that one. Also, hi, how ya doin'?" 7:10:04 PM Quill: Quill makes a face and checks his magic jug. 7:10:20 PM Rune: I'm awfully tired. What's your name? 7:11:12 PM Josh: Wand: "THEY CALL ME-- SHINY ROD THINGY!" 7:11:18 PM Josh: Wand: "But I prefer Waldo." 7:11:25 PM Quill: Who calls you that? 7:11:48 PM Josh: Wand: "The guy who made me. Short fella. Wore a starry dress." 7:12:01 PM Rune: Did Tim make you? Did he know you had a personality? How did you end up with the squirrelly guy? 7:12:58 PM Josh: Wand: "Whoa! Whoa! Slow down, toots. We have the rest of your life to get to know each other. So...in order. Yes. Yes. And he swiped me from my lovely, but lonely spot in the back of his closet." 7:13:20 PM Rune: You were stolen? That's awful. I'm sorry. 7:13:33 PM Quill: Quill looks at the jug. "How about you, anything to say?" 7:14:04 PM Josh: Wand: "Awful? That is the best thing to ever happen to me. Do you know how boring it is to be shoved in the back of a closet." 7:14:29 PM Josh: Wand: "Speaking of, now that I'm out, LET'S PARTY!" 7:14:50 PM Quill: If you try any of that Wand of Wonder stuff, I will SHATTER you. 7:15:06 PM Josh: Wand: "Just give me a little flick, why don't ya? See if I turn anyone into a hamster, or remove the stick from stick boy's ass over here." 7:15:09 PM Quill: We do NOT need a Rhino in here. 7:15:26 PM Josh: Waldo: "Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" 7:15:35 PM Rune: Be nice. And if you're stolen we may have to bring you back to Tim. 7:16:06 PM Quill: There was a 90% chance these things were stolen for the prices we got em for. 7:16:23 PM Josh: Waldo: "Oh, the crazy dude didn't take me from Tim." 7:16:31 PM Rune: I know, but if the wand is sentient... 7:16:37 PM Josh: Waldo: "He took me from the OTHER guys who took me from Tim." 7:16:37 PM Rune: He didn't? 7:17:42 PM Josh: Waldo: "Don't know who they were. Had this nice armor. Also, some sick glowing swords. I clammed up around them, though. Didn't look like the types to mess with, know what I'm saying?" 7:17:53 PM Quill: Witch Hunters. 7:18:13 PM Quill: So Wickus stole you from the Witch Hunters. 7:18:26 PM Rune: ... he must be suicidal. 7:18:57 PM Josh: Waldo: "...so...'bout that rhinocerous." 7:19:31 PM Quill: Quill looks at his jug. "Hot coffee." 7:19:35 PM Rune: No. 7:19:52 PM Josh: The jug fills up with a warm brown liquid. 7:19:52 PM Rune: .... oh, coffee. 7:20:41 PM Quill: Quill pours out a couple cups. "I'm waiting for it to make some funny comments." 7:21:10 PM Rune: Puns, you mean? 7:21:26 PM Rune: Rune takes a cup gratefully! 7:21:30 PM Quill: Or something. 7:21:37 PM Josh: The jug has nothing to say, clearly. 7:22:03 PM Quill: Okay. Could just be it got ripped off at the same time. 7:22:09 PM Rune: Well, we can't give the wand back to the witchhunters. I suppose we ought to give the jug back. 7:22:22 PM Rune: Or at least let them know we've got it. 7:22:23 PM Quill: We have no proof that it was stolen. 7:22:51 PM Rune: Hm. Was the wand with you, Waldo? 7:23:15 PM Josh: Waldo: "...I am the wand..." 7:23:29 PM Josh: Waldo: "Unless there's some other wand here, moving in on my action." 7:23:58 PM Rune: Oh, sorry. I mean the jug. 7:24:12 PM Rune: Rune drinks the coffee, to avoid further misstatements. 7:24:43 PM Josh: Waldo: "Oh...don't think so...Wickus had a bunch of stuff when he knicked me already." 7:24:55 PM Quill: Well, there we go. 7:25:09 PM Rune: Oh, then we don't have to worry about that. 7:25:30 PM Rune: We ought to turn Waldo in as well, but ... 7:25:39 PM Quill: Well, I would say that's up to him. 7:25:55 PM Rune: I think we should just let them know where he is instead. 7:26:46 PM Quill: Quill makes a face. "That is the same as giving him back." 7:27:09 PM Josh: Waldo: "Whoa, whoa, whoa...turn me in? Is it a crime that I exist? Can I be held responsible for my creator?" He makes noise that sounds like a violin and a recording of an audience crying. 7:27:19 PM Rune: We can't give anyone a person. 7:27:31 PM Quill: But they will take him. 7:27:41 PM Quill: And they won't care what he has to say. 7:27:41 PM Josh: Waldo: "Don't take me back! I can't survive down there! You know what they do to a stick like me in a place like that?" 7:28:01 PM Rune: .... no, what? 7:28:17 PM Rune: We're going to need to test the limits of our jurisdiction versus theirs eventually anyway. 7:28:18 PM Josh: Waldo: "...um...well....uh..." 7:28:42 PM Quill: Sure, but not with an innocent, if annoying, stick. 7:29:20 PM Rune: To be fair, they haven't taken Max yet either, and we did tell them about him. 7:30:05 PM Quill: And eventually, they'll come for him, too, when they don't have other things on their plate. 7:30:34 PM Quill: Right now we're just being used as babysitters. 7:31:07 PM Rune: We can babysit Waldo as well. 7:31:10 PM Josh: Waldo: "Look, look, how bout we make a deal...We act like this little talk never happened, tell nobody, and I continue to not turn anyone blue...unless you want to try that, CAUSE THAT WOULD BE A HOOT, HUH?!?" 7:31:38 PM Rune: .... no offense, Waldo, but you're too random to be used for anything but a dire emergency. 7:32:12 PM Josh: Waldo: "But what happens when you're in that dire emergency and I'm not there, huh?" 7:32:37 PM Quill: C'mon, I hear some others out there, and I still have a bunch of coffee to share before it gets cold. 7:32:37 PM Rune: You will be here, that's what I'm telling you. Max is. 7:32:49 PM Rune: Oh, all right. 7:33:01 PM Rune: Rune kisses Quill on the cheek first. 7:33:07 PM Quill: Quill smiles and kisses Rune before heading out to the main room.